


Dork

by castielsass



Series: Spideypool Kink Prompts [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, virgin!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, no powers. Wade and Peter meet again, under slightly more unusual circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork

Wade’s first semi-sexual encounter was at aged 15. It was a drunk girl, at a costume party who mistook him for someone attractive. She shoved him into a spare bedroom, stuck her thigh between his legs. Wade gasped and wrapped his hands around the waist of her Sailor Moon costume. But when she pulled his mask up over his face, she screamed. The flashing lights from the party highlighted the scars and pits in his skin, one diagonal scar long and harsh across his mouth. She stood back clumsily and gaped at him for a second before he could make his hands work and jerked his mask down over his face. He escaped out the ground floor window, and left her standing there in shock.

At 19, he allowed himself to run away from his father, finally giving up on trying to take care of a lonely old man who still blamed Wade for his mother’s death. He had scars upon scars upon broken skin, upon healed broken bones.

At 23, Wade wasn’t good with other people, especially people who he found attractive. He hated the word ‘virgin’ with a passion. He was a strong guy, built wide and thick with a shaved head and callouses on his scarred hands from manual labour. He loved Mexican food and comic books and hitting a punching bag until it broke and spilled beads everywhere. He had friends who he joked about sex with, and girls and guys he hit on, but he never expected them to flirt back. If they did, Wade didn’t know what to do.

 

At 24, he was done. Just entirely done, finished, with the idea that he was gonna continue his life without knowing what it was like to have sex. He didn’t really think of it as a life-changing concept, but he did figure that it was like opening a levee. Once he wasn’t a total newbie anymore, he could hit on people and not like if they asked if this was his first time. Wade didn’t think too much about it, like most things in life. He threw himself into his rickety computer chair and fucked around on the internet for a while before he ended up at an escort site. A bar flashed beside the menu onscreen, updating with each new member who joined the site, and Wade had clicked on a photo before thinking. It took him to a newly established profile, some brunette twink the same age as him. His profile stated that he was new on the scene, but a quick learner. 

This kid knows this isn’t a resume, right? Wade thought. But he was cute. Holding up a professional camera and grinning, in his profile picture. There was a phone number just underneath it. When he tilted his head and scrunched up his eyes, the kid kind of looked like a guy he used to have a crush on. Wade dialled the number.

The knock at the door surprised Wade out of the shower. What the fuck? He answered the door in a towel, grumpy.

“You’re early. I didn’t have time to get dressed.” He said, turning and leaving the door open.

The kid-maybe Wade shouldn’t call him a kid, he wasn’t much younger than him but he was just so small-walked through the door and followed him through to the living room.

“I’m Peter, um,” he said, dropping a rucksack on the floor and wincing at the noise it made. “Sorry.”

“Jesus, kid, is this your first run or what?” Wade snapped, clenching his towel. 

The wide eyes on the other guy’s face gave him all the answer he needed.

“Shit, seriously?”

“You called me like ten seconds after I made my profile! Don’t mock me, ok, I’m not a total loser.”

Wade snorted. “You look like a dork.”

“Rude,” Peter said, wrinkling his nose up.

“No, you.” Wade said childishly. Peter giggled. Shit. Wade wasn’t expecting him to be cute.

“Ugh,” he said, because his brain lived to fuck with him. “Two hundred dollars for 2 hours, right?”

“What?” Peter said, eyes cast downward. “Oh, I mean, yeah! Yes, right.”

“OK, well, money’s on the table.”

Peter drifted over to the table and blinked at the spilling stack of cash. He turned back to Wade.

“Shit. I can’t do this. Shit, I’m sorry, I gotta, I’m sorry,” he said, practically sprinting out the door. Wade kicked the rucksack Peter had left on his floor and considered following him to give it back, but fuck it. Wade closed his door, and went to get dressed.

The next day, he was getting ready for work, and halfway through shaving, there was a knock at the door. He finished up and opened the door while rubbing the remnants of soap from his jaw.

“Fuck, dude, you’ve got a serious thing for knocking on my door when I’m only in a towel, what’s with that?” He threw the questions over his shoulder at the startled looking boy. He picked up Peter’s rucksack from the corner of the room and threw it to him. “For future reference, it’s rude to call before breakfast.”

“It’s nine o'clock,” Peter said weakly, clutching his rucksack. “And I need to talk to you.”

Wade shrugged and disappeared into his bedroom to dress, leaving the front door open as the only invitation Peter was gonna get.

When he came back out in a long sleeved thermal shirt and loose jeans, Peter was perched on the edge of his tiny couch, with his hands folded in his lap. Wade made his way past him to the kitchenette.

“I wanted to apologise,” Peter said, trailing after him and leaning over the breakfast bar. Wade shrugged, focusing more than necessary on putting bread in the toaster.

“It’s whatever, I’m disgusting, you left, it’s understandable,” he said.

Wade was facing away from him, but he still felt the heat of Peter’s glare on his back.

“You really think that’s why I left,” Peter realised.

Wade turned back to him, lifting his shoulders.

“You don’t recognise me?” Peter asked and Wade scrunched up his face in confusion.

“We went to high school together. I used to sit behind you in biology class, I had…like the biggest crush on you.” Peter said.

Wade blinked. His toast popped up behind him.

“I was a little shorter, had longer hair. Big thick glasses. I’m…they used to call me Puny Parker?” Peter repeated, putting his hands down firmly on the counter. “Look, I know this is weird and awkward and rude, but I wanted you to know why I ran out of here yesterday and it’s not because of your scars or whatever, I just didn’t wanna deal with… money,” he said, his voice took on a slightly desperate tinge. “You can just forgive me, and I’ll get out of your hair.”

Wade swallowed. Puny Parker, shit. Wade remembered him. He was this tiny bit of a thing, always getting shoved around by Flash and his goonies. Wade remembered tripping Flash up one time in the hallway before he could get to Peter. It was a tiny thing, but he remembered Peter looking up at him with a dazed expression, stupidly big brown eyes looking at him through coke bottle lenses. Like maybe that was the first time someone ever hinted at protecting him.

“What do you mean, you didn’t wanna deal with money? You’re an escort Peter, in case you didn’t know, that’s kinda like a sex worker.”

Peter lifted his hands to his head and shrugged, “I never actually had a customer before, and I came here and suddenly it was this guy I had actually really liked and he was gonna pay me to have sex with him but I didn’t want the money, I wanted-”  
It took maybe longer than was understandable for Wade to realise Peter still meant him. “You wanted what?”  
Peter made a stupid face, filling his cheeks with air and blowing it out abruptly. “To take him out! On a date or something. Fuck.”

Ar 24, Wade was about to have his first real sexual experience. With a dork that still wore dumb glasses and bit his lip red raw and flailed more than any grown man ever should. But he reacted well when Wade pushed him down onto his bed, long body rolling up against his. Maybe he dressed like a hipster, and he drank weird coffee, but the way sweat pooled in the curve of his hip when Wade spread his thighs to slide into him was nothing funny. He said things like ‘mother-hugger’ and ‘fudge’ when he meant ‘fuck’, but he wrapped his legs around Wade’s hips with surprising fierceness. Wade wanted to shake him sometimes, when he was stubborn and insisted Wade sit down and listen to his stupid waves of endless compliments, but the way he praised Wade’s dick was a million times easier to listen to.

“You’re such a fucking dork,” Wade panted.

Peter grinned at him, eyelashes dark against his pale skin. “No, you,” he said and meant ‘I love you too.’


End file.
